More Time
by shadowfox1292
Summary: Short one-shot. Harry realizes he needs more time to fight Voldemort. What do the fates have in mind? Read/Rate


**This hit me while writing the 3****rd**** chapter of Dimension Alchemist. See if you like it.**

Harry was running through the halls of Hogwarts down to the battlefield striking Death Eaters with Cutters, Bludgeoners, and Blasting Hexes as he went. As he ran he saw the bodies of the forces of Light strewn about the halls. He sent up a silent prayer to all those who had fallen and hoped it was no one close to him. He slid down the banister of the Grand Staircase to Hogwarts enormous front doors and burst through them and surveyed the battlefield.

The once pristine lawns of Hogwarts were marred by the craters of hexes and curses. Harry could see that both sides were suffering from heavy losses by the number of mutilated corpses the lawn was so elegantly adorned with. Here and there were flashes of spells that showed people were still fighting.

Then Harry's scar burst open in pain and he saw that Voldemort still had another wave of wizards, vampires, were-wolves, giants, and other assorted dark creatures. Harry knew in that instant Hogwarts would fall.

He made the decision to fall back and relayed it to all of his forces through the use of the Sonorous Charm. Immediately those who were still fighting began to give ground and retreated into the once great castle.

The doors were then shut and the remaining forces of Light looked to their teenaged leader for guidance.

Harry looked around and saw with much sadness at the small forces and knew many lives had been lost. He cleared his throat and declared, "We shall make our last stand here in the halls of Hogwarts. We shall make them fight for every inch they take, and we shall win!" The remainder of the fighters cheered.

A plan was then set up by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and what was left of the Aurors. The forces would fight the Death Eaters floor by floor and then the Light would make its last stand on the roof of Hogwarts. As everyone got into position, they began to hear the marching of the second wave. After a few tense moments, the doors were blown inward and the true battle began.

Spell after spell rained down on the forces of Voldemort. However the Dark began to overtake the Light and floor by excruciating floor was lost until the very end where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and five others were left one the roof. The enemy poured out on to the roof where the Golden Trio fought back relentlessly until they were the only three left. Hermione then was blasted of the roof by a low-powered bludgeoner she never saw coming and Ron was decapitated by a Cutter he could not block. All that was left was Harry taking on Bellatrix, Malfoy Sr., and Snape.

Snape went down by a high-powered Sectumsempra that bisected him down the middle. Followed shortly by an AKed Malfoy, then a Blasting Hex blasted Bellatrix's head clean off.

Voldemort then appeared over the tired Harry Potter and said, "You never stood a chance boy."

"I took out you greatest followers Tom, and I believe I am ready to join my friends."

"Fool! They are replaceable. You however are the last pillar of Light when I kill you I will finally control all of the Magical World."

"Wrong Tom. There will always be those who resist your control."

"And I shall hunt those who defy me down and obliterate them."

Harry just sighed and spoke, "Tom you are not so great, if that manipulative bastard Dumbledore had revealed the source of your immortality sooner. I could have defeated you."

Harry began to cough up blood but continued to speak, "All I needed was more time."

"Silence! Avada Kedavra!" With those words the Boy-Who lived died.

Harry opened his eyes to a white space. 'What am I doing here?' Harry mused. 'I though death would be a bit better than this.'

_It is because of your last words you are here. _A mysterious voice that came from everywhere but no where said.

"What me needing more time?"

_Yes. We, the Fates, have decided to return you to the past with all of your memories to stop the great evil that is Voldemort._

"WHAT? I thought my job was done."

_No. You have not yet completed your destiny._

"Fuck destiny. I am done fighting."

_It is not your choice to make. Goodbye and good luck young Harry._

"No wait!"

-------FLASH OF BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT AND A SEARING PAIN SHOOTS THROUGH HARRY-------

Groaning Harry opens his eyes and looks around seeing he is wrapped in a blanket as the dawn's light is just beginning to touch the heavens. Harry finds he lacks the strength to move. A door to his right opens up and a scream splits the early morning silence. Harry saw the face of his Aunt Petunia towering over him and thought, "Damn that's a lot of extra time."


End file.
